Micronauts (comics)
The Micronauts comic books feature a group of fictional characters based on the Micronauts toy line. The title was published by Marvel Comics, Image Comics, and Devil's Due Publishing. Their first comic appearance was in Micronauts #1 (Marvel, Jan. 1979) with characterizations created by Bill Mantlo and Michael Golden.although some it was based on the toy line,with additional characters created for Marvel Comic.The first was clearly inspired by material the first Star Wars,movie Star Wars Episode;a New Hope .Scense of Princess Mari and brother Aron are clearly taken similar material and Commander Arcturus Rhann arriving on the Homeworld and running up the HMS Endeavors boarding ramp,clearly was lift Captain Han Solo's escape from Byron Preiss Visual Publications also published three paperback novels based on the Micronauts.It was comic that tried to cash on both the Star Wars phenominon and leggoes.The Micronaunts-why they would call themselves Micronaunts is beyond me,just the place live is the Microverse is kind of stupid.Whats that make astronuats in larger Universe-Macronauts ? lick here to get a brief summary of each issue. Micronauts Marvel Comics version. Space Glider - represented by Commander Arcturus Rann in every issue of the series. Commander Rann earned the title of Space Glider when he became proficient in the use of a Glider-Pac on his planet of origin, Homeworld. The Glider-Pacs (the spring activated "wings" on the Space Glider figures) were also used by the other Micronauts when they wanted to fly. Commander Rann spent 1,000 years in suspended animation on board his starship, the H.M.S. Endeavor, inside of a Hibernation Capsule (which was the coffin-like device found on board the Astro Station vehicle). The comic-book version of Space Glider was extremely faithful to the toy figure, even down to the helmet Commander Rann wore. Acroyear - represented by Prince Acroyear of Spartak in every issue of the comic. Prince Acroyear was the leader of his people, the warlike Acroyears, and was named after them. The ebony-skinned Acroyears wore armor during battles, the the armored Acroyears looked very much like the toy figures. Prince Acroyear used an energy blade (just like the toy), and had his own glider-pac (again, identical to the toy). Biotron - Biotron was the roboid companion of Commander Rann (Space Glider) during his 1,000 year voyage across the Microverse. The comic-book version was identical to the toy version, except in the comic, Biotron was man-sized. The original Biotron was killed in issue #27. In issue #46 of the series, the Bioship was introduced (which was a huge version of Biotron, containing all of his memories, and was able to hold all of the Micronauts inside of itself). A new version of Biotron appeared in issue #58. This new version was itself damaged in Vol. 2, #4, but was rebuilt into a newer, sleeker form (which did not look very much like the toy figure). Microtron - Microtron was the roboid companion of Princess Mari (Marionette) of Homeworld. The comic-book version was identical to the toy version, except in the comic, Microtron was about half the size of a man. The original Microtron died in issue #48. A new version of Microtron appeared in issue #58. This new version was itself damaged in Vol. 2, #4, but was rebuilt into a newer, sleeker form (which did not look very much like the toy figure). Force Commander - Force Commander was Prince Argon of the planet Homeworld, who wore the Force Commander armor (once belonging to an ancient king of Homeworld, Dallan Rann) in order to defeat Baron Karza. In issue #3 of the series, Argon was physically merged with his horse, Oberon, becoming a centaur (as the toy figure could do). This condition was eventually reversed. Force Commander was killed by Karza in issue #49. Oberon - Prince Argon's horse, which was physically bonded to its master in issue #3. In the comic, Oberon was not a mechanical horse (as the toy appears to be), but a normal flesh-and-blood white horse. Baron Karza - The evil tyrant of Homeworld, Chief Scientist Karza was once a normal human being who scientifically and mystically bonded himself to a suit of ebon armor. Karza was able to transmute his form from humanoid into a centaur-like form (that looked identical to when the upper part of the Baron Karza toy was attached to the lower half of the Andromeda figure). Karza was killed in issue #58 of the series, but he appeared in the comic in flashbacks in Vol. 2, and his armor was donned by Commander Rann (Space Glider) in Vol. 2, #19. Andromeda - Baron Karza could transmute his form into that of a centaur, but Andromeda by itself never appeared in the series. Acroyear II - Acroyear II was Prince Shaitan of Spartak, Acroyear's evil brother. Unlike the rest of his ebon-skinned race, Shaitan was an albino, and was driven to insane madness because of this. Shaitan used an energy blade (like the Acroyear figure possessed) and a Force Hammer (the hand-held ball-like weapon the Acroyear II toy figure possessed). Shaitan was killed by his brother in issue #12, but was returned to life by the Faceless Ones, only to be killed again in issue #28. The comic version was almost identical to the toy version. Phobos - Phobos units were attack roboids used by Baron Karza's forces when fighting the rebellion. They looked identical to their toy counterparts, and were much larger than a man (the same size differential as the toy version was to the smaller action figures). Nemesis - Seen only once or twice in the comic, Nemesis units were attack roboids used by Baron Karza's forces when fighting the rebellion. They looked identical to their toy counterparts, and were much larger than a man (the same size differential as the toy version was to the smaller action figures). Only featured in early issues of the comic. Time Traveller - representations of the mystical Enigma Force, the Time Travellers were beings of great power that helped the Micronauts defeat Baron Karza. They appeared as green glowing humanoid figures, patterned after Commander Rann's form (including the belt/chest plate the toy figures had). Very faithful to the toy version (which was molded out of clear plastic). \ Giant Acroyear - Many of the attack ships used by the Acroyear forces when defending Spartak looked like the components which made up the Giant Acroyear toy figure. Only featured in early issues of the comic. Galactic Defender - Galactic Defender was the lone survivor of his people, who lived on the planet Paradise III in the Force Nexus. He fought Commander Rann in order to protect his people, who were in suspended animation, but when he realized that they had all already perished, he allowed himself to die. He was very faithful to the toy version. A member of Baron Karza's Death Squad also looked exactly like Galactic Defender, but he called himself Galactic Destroyer. Galactic Warrior - The Micronaut Bug was called Galactic Warrior in the opening roll call of issues #1-3 of the series, and was affectionately called "my Galactic Warrior" by a girl who loved him (Treefern) in issue #56. However, Bug looked absolutely nothing like the Galactic Warrior action figure. In Annual #2, the Micronauts who looked like their toy counterparts were mentally taken over by the Toymaster, and Bug remained free of mental control, indicating that he was not represented by a toy figure. Pharoid - Pharoid was the leader of the freedom-fighting Desert Demons on the planet Homeworld. He used his Star Sceptre to fight evil, and joined the Micronauts for a time, until he was killed in issue #50. He looked somewhat like his toy counterpart (the blue Pharoid figure), but not a lot. The toy figure did not possess a star sceptre, for instance. Pharoid's Time Chamber (which the toy came with) also made an appearance, as the gigantic coffins of dead ancestors of Homeworld's denizens, stored in Aegyptia. Membros - Never appeared in the comic series. Repto - The Reptos were evil aliens who also lived on the world Kaliklak with their kinder Insectivorid cousins. They were viscious, and used wicked laser-saws and laser guns to kill their prey. They looked identical to their toy counterparts. A Repto was also present as part of the Death Squad that fought the Micronauts. Antron - The Antrons were drone-like creatures used by the Psycho-Man to clean the surface of his Worldship from clutter and debris. They could chew through metal (but not Acroyear armor), and could not speak, but made chittering noises. They appeared in issues #15 and #40. They looked identical to their toy counterparts. An Antron was also present as part of the Death Squad that fought the Micronauts, but this one was capable of speech. Kronos - The Kronos were evil aliens who also lived on the world Kaliklak with their kinder Insectivorid cousins. They were viscious in battle, and even Bug feared them. Lobros - A Lobros appeared as part of the Death Squad that constantly fought the Micronauts. Bug stated that he was but one of a race of Lobros, which lived on Kaliklak and sucked baby Insectivorids out of their mother's eggs. Kaliklak was apparently a very nasty place. Centaurus - The Centauri were evil centaur like aliens which fought Pharoid's Desert Demons in Aegyptia, on Homeworld. They looked just like their toy counterparts. A female Centauri, Centauria, was also a member of the Death Squad. Sharkos - Appeared as one of the Toymaster's deadly toys in Annual #2. However, it was supposedly based on a real life-form found in the Microverse, yet another of the deadly creatures that Bug always ended up fighting. Lobstros - Appeared in issue #36, as one of the Death Squad members hunting the Micronauts on Earth in an ebon Battle Cruiser. Devil destroyed it, and it was never seen again. Ampzilla - A long-standing member of Karza's evil Death Squad, Ampzilla plagued the Micronauts from issue #35 until he was finally killed in issue #50. Alpha, Beta, and Gammatron - The Trons were mindless drones of the evil Psycho-Man, who repaired broken pieces of equipment on his Worldship. They had no speaking parts. Galactic Command Center: This was a space station, highlighted in issue #10, in which Baron Karza led his squadrons in space battles. It was never seen again after the first year of the series. Battle Cruiser: The Battle Cruisers were spaceships used by Baron Karza's forces in the first year and a half of the series. Prince Shaitan piloted one and fought the H.M.S. Endeavor in a battle on Earth in issue #3. An ebon-colored Battle Cruiser appeared in issue #36 of the series as well, and was used by the Death Squad to hunt the Micronauts. Galactic Cruiser: An instrument of war used by Karza's shock troops, a Galactic Cruiser was seen in issue #1 of the series, and was used by Dog Soldiers to smash Prince Argon's and Princess Mari's secret rebel headquarters to bits. Thorium, Neon, and''' Rhodium Orbiters': Small spaceships used by Karza's troops to fight his enemies. Figured prominently in issue #10 of the series, which featured a pitched space battle between the Micronauts and Karza's forces. Also appeared in issues #13-14, in which Bug fought Dog Soldiers on Kaliklak. '''Photon Sled': Was seen in issue #14 of the series. Acroyear and Cilicia used this small spaceship to rendezvous with the H.M.S. Endeavor after leaving their home planet of Spartak behind. Was never seen again. Crater Cruncher: Appeared on page two of Issue 1. Warp Racer: Never seen in the series. Ultronic Scooter: Was only seen one time in the series, in issue #4. A rebel was using one to escape from Karza's Dog Soldiers. The rebel, and his scooter, were destroyed, however. Astro Station: Appeared many times in the series. The Astro Station was a small shuttlecraft used by the Micronauts when the Endeavor was being repaired. It was launched from a hangar bay found on board the Endeavor. The Micronauts used it in issues #4-6 when the Endeavor was being fixed after fighting off a Battle Cruiser. Bug, Acroyear, Cilicia, and Microtron also used it in issue #22 after being separated from the rest of the Micronauts. Finally, when the Endeavor was destroyed in issue #39, the Micronauts used the Astro Station to fly around Earth. Soon after, the Astro Station itself was destroyed. Hydro Copter: Another vehicle stored on board the Endeavor. It figured prominently in issue #7, when Biotron piloted it to save Bug from the Man-Thing. Biotron also used it in issue #23, while fighting the Molecule Man. Star Searcher: A vehicle stored on board the Endeavor, the Star Searcher appeared only once in the comic, in issue #18. Acroyear and Cilicia used it to explore a backyard on Earth. Stratastation: A flying battle station used by Karza's forces, the Stratastation was seen in issue #1 of the series, where it was being used to track down rebel forces. Hydra: An instrument of war used by Karza's Dog Soldiers, the Hydra unit was seen only in the first year of the comic's run. Rocket Tubes: Seen only in Annual #2, the Rocket Tubes were represented by a deadly toy created by the Toymaster to kill the Micronauts. However, they were stated to actually exist on Homeworld, as a means of transport on that planet. Micropolis Mega City: Mentioned, but not seen, in Annual #2. Hornetroid: A killer machine used by Karza to kill political prisoners in his death games. Bug and Acroyear fought one in Annual #1. Terraphant: A killer machine used by Karza to kill political prisoners in his death games. Bug and Acroyear fought one in Annual #1. Microrail City: Never seen in the series. Satellite Survey Station: This ship was seen in the first year of the series, when Prof. Prometheus first fell into the Microverse from the Prometheus Pit. It was used to relay information to Baron Karza. Mobile Exploration Lab: These ships were used by Baron Karza's forces to analyze foreign objects (like Prof. Prometheus) and were seen in the first year of the series. Interplanetary Headquarters: These ships were used by Baron Karza's forces, and were seen in several issues in the first year of the series. Issue #1: As one might expect, a great many of the toys make their debut in issue 1. In order of appearance, they are: [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/figures/acroyear.jpg Acroyear], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/magno/oberonsmall.jpg Oberon], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/city/stratsta.jpg Stratatstation] (the tower portion), [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/giants/microtro.jpg Microtron], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/figures/timetrav.jpg Time Traveler], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/gcruiser.jpg Galactic Cruiser], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/figures/acroyrii.jpg Acroyear II] (Shaitan), [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/magno/karzasmall.jpg Baron Karza] (in centaur form - Karza's horse [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/magno/andromedasmall.jpg Andromeda] never appears by itself in the series), [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/giants/biotron.jpg Biotron], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/giants/gacroyr.jpg Giant Acroyear] (as the Deathtank), and [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/thorium.jpg Thorium Orbiter]. Issue #2: Here, Commander Rann first dons his [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/figures/spacegli.jpg Space Glider] wings, and the [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/bcrusier.jpg Battle Cruiser] makes its debut. Also, the two Acroyears who are piloting the Battle Cruiser are actually the two arms of the Giant Acroyear! This can be seen more clearly in Issue #3 (page 3). And finally, on the splash page, the character Bug is referred to as [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/figures/galwar.jpg Galactic Warrior] despite that fact that he is clearly nothing like the toy! This mislabeling continues for several issues before it is eventually dropped. Issue #4: This is the first of many appearances by [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/giants/phobos.jpg Phobos]. Also, [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/ultronic.jpg Ultronic Scooter] makes a cameo, and the [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/astrosta.jpg Astro Station] is introduced. Issue #5: Two modified [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/hydra.jpg Hydra] vehicles guard over the infamous Body Banks. Issue #6: The elusive [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/city/satsurv.jpg Satellite Survey Station] can be seen on page 11, along with a slightly modified [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/neon.jpg Neon Orbiter]. On page 15, several ships appear. Among them are [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/rhodium.jpg Rhodium Orbiter, '''][http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/photon.jpg '''Photon Sled], and the "Type 2" version of [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/city/iphq2.jpg Interplanetary Headquarters]. Finally, on page 30, we see the [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/city/galcc2.jpg Galactic Command Center] (also a "Type 2"). Issue #7: Dallan Rann appears in a flashback wearing the armor of [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/magno/forcecomsmall.jpg Force Commander] (no helmet). [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/mobexps.jpg Mobile Exploration Lab] makes an appearance, and[http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/hydroc.jpg Hydro-Copter] is introduced. Issue #8: Prince Argon becomes Force Commander in centaur form. Issue #9: Giant Acroyear appears in full form, and in every possible combination you can think of! The complete Hydra appears, as well. Issue #10: If you look closely, you might recognize [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/giants/nemesis.jpg Nemesis] on page 14, and there's a [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/solar_sm.jpg Solarion] ship pictured on page 17. Issue #12: Several Taurion ships are shown on pages 14 & 15. Annual #1: Two of the three short stories in this issue were thinly disguised excuses for introducing these new toys: [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/figures/galdef.jpg Galactic Defender], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/aliens/hornetroidsmall.jpg Hornetroid], [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/aliens/reptosmall.jpg Repto], and [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/aliens/terraphantsmall.jpg Terraphant]. Issue #15: [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/aliens/antronsmall.jpg Antron] makes his first of many appearances... and on the cover, no less. Issue #17: The Trons appear - Alphatron, Betatron, and Gammatron. Issue #18: [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/vehicles/searcher.jpg Star Searcher] is depicted. Issue #22: First appearance of [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/aliens/centaurussmall.jpg Centaurus]! Issue #23: The character of [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/figures/pharoid.jpg Pharoid] is introduced, but he looks nothing like the toy. Issue #24: Pharoid's Time Chamber is shown. Annual #2: [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/aliens/kronossmall.jpg Kronos] has a cameo. Sharkos makes an appearance in this episode. Issue #35: [http://www.micro-outpost.com/pictures/aliens/lobrossmall.jpg Lobros] finally appears. Ampzilla also makes an appearance. Issue #36: Lobstros makes an appearance. Publication history Marvel Comics The Micronauts began life as comic book characters thanks to a Christmas Day 1977 fortuitous accident. Marvel Comics writer Bill Mantlo's son Adam opened a new present, a line of the Mego Corporation's Micronauts action figures. Seeing the toys, Bill Mantlo was instantly struck by inspiration to write their adventures. Convincing then editor-in-chief Jim Shooter to get the comics license for these toys, Mantlo was hired to script their series.[http://www.innerspaceonline.com/AH7.htm "The Micronauts: Gil Kane Thinks Small," Amazing Heroes #7 (Dec. 1981).] Accessed Feb. 15, 2009. The first series of the Micronauts ran from January 1979 to May 1984 and included 59 issues and two Annuals. The series was written by Bill Mantlo and featured art by Michael Golden, Howard Chaykin, Pat Broderick, Gil Kane, Butch Guice and others. As of #38, the series was no longer available from newsstands and was sold via direct distribution only. In the United Kingdom, The Micronauts was first included as a supporting strip in Marvel UK's Star Wars Weekly comic in January 1979 for several months. Unlike the U.S. version, these strips were printed in black and white. From 1983 to 1984, a Special Edition series was published (#1-#5) that reprinted issues #1-#12 and a back-up feature from #25. In 1984, a four part miniseries featuring the Micronauts and the X-Men was published, written by Chris Claremont and drawn by Butch Guice. The second volume of Micronauts, subtitled The New Voyages, was published from 1984 to 1986 and was numbered from #1 - 20. The series was written by Peter Gillis and featured early-career artwork by Kelley Jones. After this series the Marvel-owned license lapsed. From the late 1990's the characters of Marionette, Arcturus Rann and Bug (all Marvel properties) have appeared in various Marvel titles (without referencing the Micronauts label). Bug has appeared in a solo one-shotBug #1 (Mar. 1997) and together with cosmic hero Star-LordAnnihilation Conquest #1 - 6 (2007), and will be part of a new incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Image Comics In 2002, a new series by Image Comics was published that ran for eleven issues before its cancellation in 2003. The same year saw a four-issue limited series featuring Baron Karza's origin and his relationship with the Time Traveler entity.Micronauts: Karza #1 - 4 (2003) Byron Preiss Visual Publications This was followed the same year by Micronauts: The Time Traveler Trilogy, a collection of three paperback novels published by Byron Preiss Visual Publications and written by Steve Lyons. Devil's Due Publishing In 2004, a new series was launched by Devil's Due Publishing, mixing new characters with those based on the toyline. The series ran for three issues and featured art by former Micronauts artist Pat Broderick. More issues were solicited, but never appeared on shelves despite some cover art being released. Micronauts (vol. 4) #1 - 3 (2003) Fictional team history The Micronauts originate in the Microverse, a microscopic series of diverse habitats that are linked together in the fashion of molecule chains. The original team comes together in response to the threat posed by former academic and now murderous dictator, Baron Karza. Commander Arcturus Rann (returning from a thousand-year deep space voyage in suspended animation) and Biotron, his robot co-pilot, return on the HMS (Homeworld Micro Ship) Endeavor, to discover Karza has slain the royal family, who are in fact Rann's parents.Commander Rann and the Micronauts What follows is an epic war across the Microverse: Rann and his allies against Karza. In addition to Biotron, Rann's team of "Micronauts" includes Princess Mari of Homeworld, who, with her brother, Prince Argon, are the only survivors of the slaughtered royal family. Known to the team as Marionette,because is disguised outside the homeworld prison as a human sized Marionette supposedly controlled by Microton.Rather silly if you ask me. she falls in love with Rann, and leads the team on occasion.Commander Rann is put jain,where is accusted by three ugly beings-again another bit inspired by Star Wars cantina scence Luke Skywalker is confronted by two ugly creatures.Prince Acroyear interveins knocking about superhero style.Bug also is introduced into this fight. The warriors Acroyear and Bug also join Rann's cause, and although completely different - one a noble warrior prince and the other a joking insectoid - the two become best friends and staunch allies of all Micronauts. The last member of the original team is Microtron, Mari's robot tutor. Although small, Microtron is very resourceful and very supportive of all team members.Baron Karza and Prince Shaitan-which another world Satan,but Commander Arcturus Rann into a gladitorial arena,to fight giant,tank tread robot.The Micronaunts defeat the big robot and head for ship-somehow lift unguarded.Han Solo like, Commander Arcturus Rann and HMS (Homeworld Micro Ship) Endeavor lift off in another scence lifted Star Wars.Infact,reading you hear the John Williams,playing the back your head.All is missing is the cool dialogue.The Endeaver flips into the spacewall and book for me got very silly by issue two as they travel to Earth,almost similar to the Proteus enlarges in the movie Fantastic Voyage and comic transforms into Irwin Allen's Land of the Giants. #2- Travelling through the Spacewall, the Micronauts land on Earth, where they are only 6 inches tall.The Micronauts survive a dog attack and Steve Coffins lawnmower attack,unknown to him. They befriend Steve Coffin, and fight off Battle Cruisers commanded by Prince Shaitan (Acroyear II),as local cops have contend his what looks toy space ships flying all over the highway,fight a Apollo capsule top version of the Millenium Falcon.If this sounds all Hollywood silly,it certainly is and nothing is new either here.Just done exploit a new toy line.#3- Defeating the last of Shaitan's Battle Cruisers, Biotron tries to repair the damaged Endeavor while the rest of the Micronauts attempt to locate their missing friend Bug.4- Bug follows Steve and Ray Coffin into H.E.L.L.-because all government operations use name fit this kind of crazy bullshit, while Baron Karza captures the rebel leader Slug back on Homeworld. ##5- The evil Prof. Prometheus-because all scientist are evil,cures for deceases and other things are just accidents of their sceimes attempts to capture the Micronauts, but is flung into his own Prometheus Pit by an enraged Ray Coffin.-not be confused Roy Coffee of Bananza, Argon is revealed to have been altered into a centaurion form by Karza. # #6- The Micronauts fight their way out of H.E.L.L. by destroying the Humanoids, and Slug and Argon escape the Body Banks. # #7- The Micronauts fight the Man-Thing to defend Steve Coffin, and Karza exchanges minds with Prof. Prometheus and emerges man-sized from the Prometheus Pit. #8- Ray Coffin, as Capt. Universe, helps the Micronauts beat back Karza from H.E.L.L., and the Micronauts return to the Microverse.Baron Karza goes into the usual Marvel bit,blasting everybody and making bombastic threat to everyone about,even they don't have a freaking clue he is other a Darth Vader rip off,doing a Doctor Doom imatation around this time,after Star Wars came out. #.#8- Ray Coffin, as Capt. Universe, helps the Micronauts beat back Karza from H.E.L.L., and the Micronauts return to the Microverse. #8- Ray Coffin, as Capt. Universe, helps the Micronauts beat back Karza from H.E.L.L., and the Micronauts return to the Microverse. #After being trapped for a time on Earth (where they are the size of toys), the team returns to the Microverse and book gets a bit back a Star Wars space adventure,but the fact that the whole is based a crappy toy line and jammed,link round peg in a square Marvel style,dosen't help much.Neither the fact that Bill Mantlo is not only a bleeding Heart hack,but an idiot dosen't help much.After being trapped for a time on Earth (where they are the size of toys), the team returns to the Microverse,because they obvisouly discovered that left the character of Fitzhue behind. # #9- Landing on Spartak,a stupid spike ball in space.more suitable for an undersea lifeform,than a planet. the Micronauts join the Acroyears in fending off Karza's battle fleet. Acroyear attempts to contact the Worldmind for aid.And this gets more silly as Acroyar links with huge rock head or something Acroyear's love, Cilicia, is introduced. # #10- The Micronauts and the Acroyears beat Karza's forces on Spartak with the help of the Worldmind. Bug is feared killed, and Rann and Mari are taken hostage. # #11- Rann is able to claim victory with the possession of the Enigma Force - a semi-sentient power source that bonded with him during his period of suspended animation - which enables him to perform incredible feats. Micronauts vol. 1, #1 - 14Marvel characters are always getting these Q''/Gary Mitchell powers to either tie plot lines or mess up other characters lives. The Enigma Force -which was the Shadow Preist guys who were sometimes in the background doing nothing,but walking around.joins with Rann, and together they beat Baron Karza, who is thought to be killed at battle's end.The only thing is missing Yubnub and someguy yelling Festival or something in a hovercrafts we visit Tatooine,Costiscant,Endor and # #12- Acroyear kills his brother, Shaitan, in a trial-by-combat on Spartak. Bug is alive,eating cakes and snail beer or ale -yuck and lands on Kaliklak,by being thrown across deep space and lands unharmed-Marvel Physics say anything is possable,if the writer and editor says and your an idiot willing to suspend for disbelief to the point ridiculas bullshit,like this. # Annual #1- Rann and Biotron meet Galactic Defender, Karza takes over Homeworld, and Bug and Acroyear fight in the Great Games in this issue, which takes place one day before issue #1. # #13- Bug leads the fight against Karza's remaining forces on Kaliklak, and his lover, Jasmine, is introduced. Rann and Mari decide to leave Homeworld. # #14- Bug defeats Karza's forces in the Central Nest, and his father, Wartstaff, is killed. Bug and Acroyear rejoin the Micronauts. # #15- The Micronauts encounter the Worldship of Psycho-Man, and fight the Antrons. The Fantastic Four enter the Microverse. # #16- The team then encounters the superhero team the Fantastic Four, who have traveled to a different region of the Microverse to battle the villain Psycho-Man.And Howie Chaykin turns the most rushed comic ever,that little more sketch pencils inked a magic marker in a hurry. Psycho-Man defeats the Fantastic Four and the Micronauts by manipulating their emotions. # #17- The Micronauts escape from Psycho-Man's clutches, but not before he kills Jasmine.The team then encounters the superhero team the Fantastic Four, who have traveled to a different region of the Microverse to battle the villain Psycho-Man. Unfortunately, Bug's love, Jasmine, is killed during the climax of the battle. It is shortly after this encounter that the Micronauts again become trapped on Earth, at a greatly reduced size. ''Micronauts vol. 1, #15 - 17 # #18- Fleeing to Earth, the Micronauts are trapped in a doll house where the dolls are being animated mentally by a girl with mind powers.As Bill Mantlo show he saw every episode of Land of the Giants,when Captain Burton and crew of the Spindrift found themselves in normal sized town,that turned to a little girl giants playground city. # #19- Bug is captured and mutated by Odd John, who sends his mutant insect army out into the world to cause destruction. # #20- The insect army and Bug are reverted to normal with the help of Ant-Man. However, the Micronauts are separated during the battle. # #21- Mari and Rann fight the evil of the Plant Man. In the Microverse, Prince Shaitan is brought back to life by the Faceless Ones. # #22- Bug, Acroyear, Cilicia and Microtron fight off a McDonald's Burglar, while Slug is captured by Argon, who is following orders implanted in him by the late Baron Karza. # Annual #2- The Micronauts fight the evil toys of Toymaster, who is revealed to be Prof. Prometheus. # #23- Biotron fights the Molecule Man, and by issues end, the Micronauts have rejoined. Pharoid is introduced on Homeworld. # #24- The Micronauts face off against the evil computer Computrex, while Pharoid rescues Slug from Shaitan and Argon. # #25- The Micronauts fight Mentallo and the Fixer, while on Homeworld, Baron Karza is reborn!Wow what surprise-a Marvel villian,whom everyone though dead returns gain and again. # #26- The Micronauts and S.H.I.E.L.D. fight Karza and Hydra, Marionette is feared killed, the secrets of the Enigma Force are stolen from Rann's mind by Karza, and an Acroyear warrior, Dagon, is found by Bug and freed from a collection tube. # #27- Rann fights Karza, who possesses the power of the Enigma Force, and loses! Biotron is killed by Dagon! Shaitan plots his revenge against Karza. # #28- Shaitan burns himself out when he summons the Worldmind from Spartak to fight Karza, but Acroyear uses the power of the Worldmind to defeat Karza! Marionette is revealed to be alive, and Kaliklak's queen Esmera aids in Karza's defeat, at the cost of her own life. Spartak is destroyed, and Rann's mind is brain-blasted. # #29- Marionette, Bug, and Acroyear enter Rann's mind to free him from his mind-shock, and learn that unless three keys are found in the Microverse, the Microverse may be destroyed. Dagon is revealed as the traitor who killed Biotron, and he is eliminated. # #30- The Micronauts journey to Oceania in search of the first key, and Rann and Marionette are swallowed by a Leviathan. Acroyear journeys to Spartak and accepts the brand of traitor from his people. # #31- The inhabitants of Seazone are transmuted into Mer-Humans by Aquon, and the Micronauts recover the first key of the Enigma Force. Acroyear follows the Herald Comet as it streaks past Spartak. # #32- The Micronauts journey to Polaria, and watch as Prince Peacock slays the Snowbear, who is really Queen Fria, the woman he loves. Grief-stricken, he gives the Micronauts the second key to the Enigma Force. The Herald Comet explodes, and Acroyear crash lands on Tropica, blinded. # #33- On Tropica, Acroyear disrupts the games being played in Mirthria, and in so doing recovers his sight and gains the third key of the Enigma Force. Devil and Fireflyte join him. # #34- The Micronauts are betrayed by Force Commander, and barely escape with the three keys and their lives! # #35- The origin of the Microverse is revealed. The Micronauts use the three keys to revive the Enigma Force and repair the Spacewall. This was a double-sized issue. # #36- Fleeing to Earth, the Micronauts battle the deadly Death Squad and their ebon-Battle Cruiser. # #37- In the X-Men's Danger Room, Nightcrawler and the Micronauts battle the mutated Huntarr. # #38- In two flashback tales, we learn how Commander Rann earned the rank of Space Glider, and how Bug and Acroyear first met. The was the first of the direct-sales only issues, which were all double-sized. # #39- The Micronauts battle the Acroyears in a comics shop, as they have allied themselves with Argon in order to destroy their hated king, Acroyear. The H.M.S. Endeavor is destroyed by battle's end. # #40- The Micronauts fight Antrons in the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building Headquarters, in an effort to save the Reducta-Craft from destruction. # #41- Dr. Doom fights the Micronauts in a shrunken town, but he is defeated. # #42- The evil Dr. Nemesis fights the Wasp and the Micronauts, and by battle's end Acroyear, Bug, and Marionette have been reduced in size by his energy rays and returned to the Microverse. # #43- Marionette, Bug, and Acroyear return to the Microverse, ready to wage war against Argon. Rann, Devil, Microtron, and Nanotron enter H.E.L.L., only to find it ruined. However, Computrex and Prof. Prometheus are very much present! # #44- The Earth-bound Micronauts wage a desperate battle in H.E.L.L. The Homeworld-bound Micronauts wage a desperate battle in the Microverse. # #45- The Micronauts encounter the evil X-Men villain Arcade, and are trapped in his lethal video-games! # #46- Nearly drowning, Rann and the Earth-bound Micronauts encounter the Soul Survivors, who left the Microverse years before and were altered into soul-sucking vampires as a result. # #47- Attempting to rescue Pharoid, Acroyear and Bug valiantly face off against the Death Squad on Homeworld. A gigantic Biotron-shaped spaceship saves Rann and Devil from the evil Soul Survivors. # #48- Microtron and Nanotron give up their lives to give their memories of Biotron to the Bioship, so that their deceased friend can live again. # #49- Rann and the Bioship shrink to sub-molecular size and penetrate the Spacewall so they can join in the fight on Homeworld, where Argon is revealed to have been taken over by Baron Karza! # #50- Karza battles the Micronauts, and WINS! Pharoid, Slug, Belladonna, Margrace, and Argon (who died in #49) are among the casualties. In addition, Devil's life ends, and Fireflyte's life begins! The remaining Micronauts escape in the Bioship. # #51- The Micronauts encounter the Acroyears, after a space battle against Karza's forces. Rann and Fireflyte retreat from reality, in an effort to sway the Enigma Force into aiding the Micronauts. # #52- Acroyear gains new armor from the Acroyears, and Cilicia is revealed to be bearing their child! # #53- The Micronauts voyage to Prisonworld, where they adopt the personae of gangsters! # #54- Trapped in prison, the Micronauts encounter Murder-1, who helps them escape. # #55- Huntarr returns to Homeworld, and is crushed by what has been done to his family. Bug and Mari are revealed to be having an affair. # #56- The Micronauts fight Battle-Beetles on Bug's homeworld of Kaliklak, and encounter Treefern, Jasmine's little sister. Rann returns to reality. # #57- On the planet of Never-Summer, the Micronauts face off against Karza and Captain D'ark, with the help of a native, Ojeeg. Double-sized issue. #X-Men/Micronauts #1-4- Taking place after issue #57, this limited series pits Karza, the Micronauts, and the X-Men, against the evil Entity, a creature ravaging the Microverse. The Bioship dies in this limited series. # #58- The final Battle against Baron Karza! Karza has killed every man, woman, and child on Homeworld, and the Micronauts end his life, once and for all! Last issue by Bill Mantlo. The Endeavor II, and a new Biotron and Microtron are revealed. # #59- First issue by Peter Gillis, and last issue of the series. Gillis continued writing Micronauts: the New Voyages #1-20. A series of flashback tales of the various Micronauts. #Micronauts: Special Edition #1-5- Reprinting issues #1-12, and the back-up feature of issue #25, of the old series. Only contains 2 or 3 new pages. # THE NEW VOYAGES: # #1- Due to a warp drive accident, the Endeavor II is launched into new regions of the Microversse, beyond the Spacewall. While fixing the engines, Rann loses his hand. The Micronauts encounter a living Asteroid-alien, who bathes them in deadly radiation. # #2- The Micronauts leave the Asteroid-alien, but not before Huntarr has been mutated into an even stranger form. The Micronauts power their engines with an egg taken from the Asteroid-alien. # #3- The Micronauts explore a Laser-Planet, and find themselves trapped below. The Endeavor rushes to rescue them, but is bathed in the full force of a laser. # #4- While the Micronauts fight deadly underground machinery beneath the Laser-Planet, the Endeavor II, and Biotron and Microtron, are destroyed by a gigantic laser beam. # #5- The Micronauts journey to the home planet of the Children of the Dreaming Star, and see the Spacewall in its true shape, that of a gigantic DNA helix. Bug, feeling alienated, decides to leave the Micronauts with the mysterious Solitaire. # #6- Bug fantasizes about his importance to the Micronauts, but by issue's end, decides to return to the team. # #7- A fill-in issue, the tale of Acroyear's life as a crown prince of Spartak is revealed. # #8- Dying of radiation poisoning, it appears that nothing can save the Micronauts. However, Huntarr fights a Hatchling that escaped from the Egg on board the Endeavor, and the Hatchling causes Huntarr to mutate in a way that rebuilds the Micronauts' ravaged bodies. # #9- The Micronauts visit the Dreaming Star, and Rann discovers that Devil is somehow still alive on the ruins of Homeworld. Devil's teleport pattern is stored in Biotron. # #10- The Micronauts, accompanied by a fleet from the Children of the Dreaming Star, attempt to penetrate the Spacewall in order to reenter the Microverse. They fail, as a Time Traveler destroys the fleet, cripples Marionette, and ages Commander Rann. # #11- Rann leaves the Micronauts, in order to voyage back to the Dreaming Star. Our remaining heroes, led by Acroyear, encounter a gigantic alien complex called Breachpoint, a complex that has the power to breach the Spacewall. In order to protect his people, the Acroyears, who have entered the region, Acroyear orders them away, further alienating his people. # #12- The Hatchling has mutated into Scion, who declares himself leader of the Micronauts, while on board the Endeavor II. Scion helps the Micronauts breach the Spacewall. # #13- Scion leads the Micronauts on a quest for the Zodiac Keys, and they must fight strange aliens in order to retrieve them. # #14- While on the refugee planet of Aegis, Scion causes Bug to begin mutating, but the other Micronauts save him. # #15- A tale from Mari's past, detailing a chilling story of Baron Karza on Homeworld. # #16- The Beyonder journeys to the Microverse, and changes the Micronauts in a way that Scion directs him to; he turns them into Prime Beings. # #17- Returning to Homeworld, the Micronauts battle a crazy Devil, and as he dies, he turns back into Fireflyte. Rann rejoins the team. # #18- Acroyear meets his people, the Acroyears, and witnesses the birth of his child in an encounter with Cilicia. # #19- The Micronauts realize that they must use the Prometheus Pits found on Homeworld in order to stave off the destruction of the Microverse. Rann dons Karza's armor. #20- The final issue of the series, the Micronauts sacrifice - 14 The team then encounters the superhero team the Fantastic Four, who have traveled to a different region of the Microverse to battle the villain Psycho-Man. Unfortunately, Bug's love, Jasmine, is killed during the climax of the battle. It is shortly after this encounter that the Micronauts again become trapped on Earth, at a greatly reduced size. Micronauts vol. 1, #15 - 17 After encounters with the villains Plantman and Molecule Man, Micronauts vol. 1, #21 + 23 the team battle the Fixer and Mentallo, who have allied themselves with the organization HYDRA. Joined by one of Acroyear's people - Dagon - the team discovers that the villains and HYDRA are secretly under the control of Baron Karza, who, courtesy of Prince Argon's body, is able to resurrect himself. Although the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. and several representatives of the races of the Microverse help the Micronauts finally defeat Karza, the battle is costly. Biotron is destroyed by Dagon - an agent of Karza; Bug's Queen dies in battle; Rann is rendered comatose and Acroyear's traitorous brother Shaitan dies summoning the Worldmind - the parallel power to the Enigma Force that sustains their own homeworld. In desperation, Acroyear bonds with the Worldmind to defeat Karza but in doing so destroys his world. Micronauts vol. 1, #25 - 28 While trying to awaken Rann, the remnants of the team have an encounter with the villain Nightmare and accidentally discover that the Microverse is unraveling. A warning left in Rann's mind reveals that three keys will restore balance to the Microverse. The team embarks on a new quest across three new regions of the Microverse: Oceania, Polaria, and the Dead Zone. The Micronauts are eventually successful, and also acquire several teammates, including the bestial Devil and his companion Fireflyte and the robot Nanotron. Micronauts vol. 1, #29 - 35 A new problem arises when Prince Argon begins displaying paranoia regarding the Micronauts, and eventually sends a special Death Squad to kill them. Micronauts vol. 1, #36 The Micronauts defeat the unit, and then encounter the mutant Nightcrawler and battle a new foe called Huntarr. Huntarr is genetically engineered by Argon to destroy the Micronauts, but Marionette makes him see that Argon is simply using him. Micronauts vol. 1, #37 A war against Argon and his forces follows, with several beings from various locations in the Microverse - Pharoid, Slug and Margrace - joining the team in a bid to stop Argon. After several more encounters with beings such as Doctor Doom; the heroine Wasp and villain Arcade, Micronauts vol. 1, #41 - 42 + 45 Microtron and Nanotron sacrifice themselves to reanimate Biotron's consciousness in the Micronauts' new vessel. Argon is finally revealed to be controlled by the spirit of Baron Karza, who returns once more. Karza kills Argon, and deals the Micronauts a crushing defeat by killing Devil, Pharoid, Slug and Margrave. Micronauts vol. 1, #48 - 50 After regrouping and a series of skirmishes, the remaining Micronauts confront and defeat Karza once and for all. Micronauts vol. 1, #51 - 59 The New Voyages Weary of war, the surviving Micronauts leave the known Microverse behind and embark on a journey of exploration. They eventually discover the true nature of the Microverse, and in a final act that restores their ruined world, sacrifice themselves. Micronauts vol. 2, #1 - 20 The Microns Years later Arcturus, Marionette and Bug (all Marvel properties) reappear as a team called the Microns. They aid the mutant Cable when the scientist Psycho-Man abducted the shape-changing Copycat; Cable #37 - 39 (Nov. 1996 - Jan. 1997) with visiting super-team Alpha Flight battle Microverse inhabitant Baron Zebek of Aegyptus Alpha Flight #10 - 11 (May - Jun. 1998) and later assist Rick Jones and Captain Marvel during their adventures in the Microverse. Captain Marvel #6 (vol. 4. Jun. 2000) In another largely untold tale, they also re-team with the X-Men against the reborn Baron Karza and his ally Thanos who seek to merge several of the sub-atomic universes. Captain Marvel #6 (vol. 4. Jun. 2000). These appearances do not take into account the ending of the New Voyages. The non-returning Micronaut characters' absence is also left unexplained. Bug is currently a member of the modern day incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy.The name change is most likely because Marvel had the right certain names they come with but not the name Micronaunts or anything owned by others. Revival and possible film version Hasbro has recently acquired the right to the Micronauts toy line and J.J. Abrams is currently in negotiations to develop a movie version of the franchise.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23633] Alternate versions *In 1997, Marvel accepted a proposed reboot of Micronauts as a new series written by Shon C. Bury, penciled by Cary Nord and inked by Dan Green, using new character designs based on the original characters. Scripts were written for five issues and three issues were penciled, though Marvel was not granted the Micronauts license by the copyright holder, Abrams/Gentile Entertainment, forcing the series to be canceled. "The Lost Micronauts: The un-told story of the Micronauts re-launch... that never left the launching pad," Innerspace Online (Feb. 2, 2007). Accessed Sept. 20, 2008.Bury, Shon C. "Shon C. Bury's Original Micronauts proposal to Marvel/unpublished plots 1997," Innerspace Online (Feb. 2007). Accessed Sept. 20, 2008. *In 1998, AGE, Annex Entertainment, Gribouille and Kaleidoscope Media Group planned to produce a Micronauts animated series starting with a five part miniseries to air on the Sci Fi Channel in Fall of 1998, followed by a syndicated 26 episode Micronauts animated series for 1999, with action figures and a Marvel tie-in comic announced. The project appears to be shelved/canceled.Promo for upcoming programs from Abrams Gentile Entertainment. Accessed Sept. 20, 2008."Kaleidoscope Media Group Teams With Abrams/Gentile to Launch New "Micronauts" Animated Series, Business Wire (Oct. 28, 1998). Accessed Sept. 20, 2008.Comics2Film.com. Accessed Sept. 20, 2008. *From 2005, AGE gave permission for State of the Art Toys to produce redesigned Micronauts action figures as Micronauts Evolution, with concept art by Randy Queen.Waugh, Dave. "2006 San Diego Comic Con report (better late than never)" (Aug. 6, 2006). Accessed Sept. 20, 2008.IntoTheMicroverse.com. Accessed Sept. 20, 2008. SOTA president Jerry Macaluso expressed interest in a new comic based on the figures. "Micronauts Evolution," Innerspace Online (Sept. 1, 2006). Accessed Sept. 20, 2008. *The Micronauts play a role in Marvel's Earth X series. Collected editions Part of the Devil's Due series has been collected into a trade paperback: * Micronauts: Revolution (112 pages, Devil's Due Publishing, June 2003, ISBN 1582403112) See also *Marvel Comics multiverse *Microverse References it:Micronauti Category:1979 comic debuts Category:1984 comic debuts Category:2002 comic debuts Category:2004 comic debuts Category:Comics based on toys Category:Devil's Due titles Category:Image Comics titles Category:Marvel Comics superhero teams Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Characters created by Bill Mantlo Category:Characters created by Michael Golden